


a feelin’ that’s you can’t fight

by hannieks



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pining, also claudia has a gay panic and falls out of a window, rayla is only mentioned, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieks/pseuds/hannieks
Summary: “Claudia shouldn’t be staring up at the ceiling late at night wondering if the elf has braided her hair back that day, blushing furiously with her face smushed in her pillow.She shouldn’t be dreamily doodling pictures of the elf when she’s supposed to be learning Draconic, and she definitely shouldn’t be replaying the memory of the elf’s skintight clothes fifteen times a damn day.”a drabble collection. (title from ariana grande’s ‘god is a woman’)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo  
> i haven’t proofread this so if there’s any inconsistencies pls don’t come for me lol  
> hope you enjoy!

Claudia doesn’t know why she spared the moonshadow elf’s life back in her father’s lab. She could’ve frozen her, or broken free the chains faster, or bought some time with some weak charms.

Maybe it was out of fear.

Maybe it was out of uncertainty.

But it definitely, _definitely_ wasn’t because she’s got the kingdom’s biggest crush on a girl she’ll probably never see again.

Stars above, she hasn’t even met her properly and already her mind has run away from her.

In the past week she’s conjured up a dream wedding, stealing food from the kitchen, and quiet dates exploring the forest surrounding the castle. 

(She tries not to think about how easily the elf fits into her plans.)

Claudia shouldn’t be staring up at the ceiling late at night wondering if the elf has braided her hair back that day, blushing furiously with her face smushed in her pillow.

She shouldn’t be dreamily doodling pictures of the elf when she’s supposed to be learning Draconic, and she definitely shouldn’t be replaying the memory of the elf’s skintight clothes fifteen times a damn day.

Only problem is, her brain hasn’t gotten the memo yet that a crush is  _not_ on the cards, because Claudia hasn’t been sleeping, either.

She can’t help it, okay? Every time she her eyelids droop she’s faced with the elf, every time she’s called to the lab to see her father the memory of their encounter plays back like a book she’s read a thousand times. 

It’s getting difficult to keep up her facade.

—-

At dinner, Claudia falls asleep directly onto her plate for a full five minutes until Soren finally notices and shakes her awake.

“We have cutlery, _idiot_.” he laughs, mouth upturned slightly. “Were you born in the Stone Age?”

Her brother has always had a flare for the poetic.

Claudia shoots him a look laden with lines he fails to read between, but since he isn’t historically the most observant of people the action flies straight over his head.

She sighs, not-so-subtlety giving him the finger. 

Soren gapes, probably trying to find a brain cell in that empty skull of his, when their father interrupts.

“This is not behaviour I expect from my children. Unless you desire to be punished, I _suggest you stay quiet.”_

Both of them slump down into their seats, and finish the meal in silence.

(Something is up with her father.)

—-

Curiously, Claudia finds that without Callum kindly steering her in the correct direction, she’s wandering into trees at least twice a day.

Although perhaps her most recent fall out of a window and into a pond wasn’t due to being absorbed in a book.

Perhaps she was daydreaming about taking the elf on a tour around the castle, impressing her date with her knowledge of history and architecture and spells and-

That was as far as Claudia got before she got a mouth full of murky water.

Of course Soren saw.

Of course he laughed so hard he fell to the floor.

Of course he made no move to help her, just kept laughing as she muttered curses under her breath and trudged along the courtyard with crimson cheeks.

Sometimes Claudia really, really hates her brother.  

—-

She’s spent days poring over books in the library, but none of them have any idea on what to do when your crush is nowhere to be found and is also an assassin.

There’s nothing more she can do to ease the deep ache in her heart, aside from try to accept that there’s something wrong with her.

There has to be, because she _cannot_ be falling in love with an elf.

It’s a death sentence.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” begins Rayla, stabbing her fork into her salad, “I’ve been partnered with the hottest girl in school.” 
> 
> A pause, then a full ten seconds of the incoherent screech that the boy sat across from her calls a laugh. 
> 
> “Wait,” gasps Callum between guffaws, “You’re partnered with Claudia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! sorry for the wait, i’ve been deliberating on whether i want to post this or not, but here i am.   
> a gentle reminder that these chapters aren’t connected - they’re nothing but one shots!

“So,” begins Rayla, stabbing her fork into her salad, “I’ve been partnered with the hottest girl in school.”

A pause, then a full ten seconds of the incoherent screech that the boy sat across from her calls a laugh.

“Wait,” gasps Callum between guffaws, “You’re partnered with Claudia?”

Rayla throws a carrot at him, and despite her crisis she grins as it smacks him square in the face.

“Rude-“

She buries her head in her hands. “Agh, just- tell me how I’m supposed to get through this!”

He shrugs, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I’m not exactly an expert in the romance department, you know this.” 

“How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate when she’s sat right next to me? How am I supposed to-“

“Callum!”

Shit. Shit. It’s Claudia, waving from across the room and running over to their lunch table. Her bright eyes almost gleam under the fluorescent lights, and Rayla is really, really gay.

“Hey, Claudia!” replies Callum, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Rayla misses the years when he too had a giant crush on the girl. “Sit next to us!”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” she hisses, as Claudia skips over to them.

“At least try to look less thirsty. You’re dying of dehydration by the looks of it- oh, Claudia, don’t sit there! It’s uh- contaminated! Yep, I spilled my coffee on it. Sit by Rayla!”

Claudia goes slightly pink, but she complies, her skirts brushing up against Rayla‘s legs. (Never before has she longed to be under that skirt this badly, but there’s a first time for everything.)

Under the table, she stomps her combat boots onto Callum’s sneakers.

“Ow!”

—-

“I heard your new chemistry partner is Claudia?”

Rayla folds her arms over her chest and grumbles something incomprehensible.

Runaan sighs. “Try not to set fire to anything. Trust your elder when I say that it won’t end well if you do.”

“Do you have that little faith in me?!” she splutters, flushing crimson as she Claudia approaches them from down the hall.

She beams at them both in passing, and Rayla narrowly avoids running straight into her locker door.

—-

Perhaps if Rayla wasn’t so preoccupied with trying to look cool in front of Claudia, she would’ve listened in class and known enough to not set her desk on fire.

Either way it’s a moot point, because she didn’t listen and the desk is now decidedly on fire.

“Fuck!” she yells, as students crowd around them with wide eyes.

“Where’s the professor?” asks Claudia, who looks like an angel even with her sleeves slightly aflame. 

Rayla shrugs. This doesn’t calm Claudia, who’s still staring into her eyes with a panicked expression.

Does she know she’s on fire?

“Y-you’re on fire!”

“What? Shit. This was my favourite top, too!”

“Why would you wear your favourite top to chemistry?”

“I-“ Claudia turns red, and it’s only the urgency of the situation that stops Rayla from swooning on the spot, “I don’t know!”

She shakes her sleeves until it’s just smouldering, and then, like an absolute madwoman, she removes her shirt - along with any shred of composure Rayla has left.

Oh, thinks Rayla. Oh wow.

It’s gonna be fine, she rationalises. This can’t get any worse.

There’s a whoosh as the sprinklers turn on, and leave both of them soaked. Claudia turns to her, looking like a damn supermodel, which would be slightly less heart stopping if she wasn’t, y’know, in her bra.

Rayla has just enough sense left in her to pull off her sweater and thrust it into her hands, and keeps her eyes trained to the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” she blurts, as Claudia pulls on the sweater. It’s grey, with a little bunny stitched onto the chest, and it looks cuter on her than it ever did before.

“Don’t worry!” Claudia smiles, cheeks tinted pink. “It’s as much my fault as it is yours.”

“But I’m the one who started it, how is it your fault?”

“I... got distracted.” 

Rayla falls silent.

From the corner of the room, Soren yells something about Claudia wearing flared shirts too often.

“Why, you little-“

“Rayla, Claudia!” calls their professor, who’s finally returned from fuck knows where. “Go see the headmaster. He’ll decide how much detention you get.”

—-

The walk down the hallways is quiet. Too quiet. Rayla spends most of it staring at the blue linoleum and wringing her hands.

Think, think! Just say anything!

“You look really nice in that sweater.”

Claudia doesn’t respond, but she blushes in the quiet way that does weird things to Rayla’s heart. 

Anything but that, idiot!

The rest of the walk is spent in silence.

—-

It turns out the headmaster isn’t in his office, and Claudia being the angel that she is she insists on Rayla seating herself in his chair - a leather thing that probably costs more than her rent.

Rayla slumps in said chair as Claudia gently checks her arms for any injuries, sighing.

“I promised Runaan I’d not set anything on fire.”

Claudia looks up, smiling curiously. “How come?”

“He didn’t want me getting distracted from my work.”

“Distracted?”

Rayla has lost her mind. It’s the only explanation for her next words.

“It’s difficult to concentrate when I’m partnered with the cutest girl in all of... oh no.”

Claudia is grinning like a damn adorable idiot, clutching Rayla’s hands in her own. “You think I’m cute?”

“Uhhh. Yeah?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Claudia stands up and bounces from foot to foot, hair swishing and eyes sparkling.

 

“Wanna go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @samuraiklance  
> i don’t tweet much but i’m always happy to accept prompts or answer questions!   
> thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @glimmergalaxy  
> (and apologies if soren comes off as a dick! i don’t have any experience with brothers!)


End file.
